


Deal to Break a Deal

by kirargent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, RubyAppreciationWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirargent/pseuds/kirargent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's got a gun in her hand and a fire in her eyes when she kicks the door lazily open. She wears tall heels, a short gray trench coat, and a smooth smile.</p><p>"Do your kind even use the restroom?" she asks. Her voice is accented, high and clear. "I've been wondering."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal to Break a Deal

**Author's Note:**

> for #[rubyappreciationweek](http://tumblr.com/tagged/rubyappreciationweek) on tumblr!

She's got a gun in her hand and a fire in her eyes when she kicks the door lazily open. She wears tall heels, a short gray trench coat, and a smooth smile.

"Do your kind even use the restroom?" she asks. Her voice is accented, high and clear. "I've been wondering."

Ruby eyes her carefully, hand drifting casually in the direction of the knife at her side. "What are you?" Even to Ruby's enhanced demonic gaze, she looks to be human through and through. "How can you see me?"

The woman ignores her. "What are you doing in here?" she asks. Her eyes slide over the grungy floor of the gas station bathroom, the cracked and grimy sink, the water-stained walls; her mouth twists as though she's just eaten something bitter.

This woman is blocking the door—but if she's as human as she looks, that won't be a problem. Ruby lets her lips curve with a careless smile. "That's not how this works, shortbus." She cocks her head. "That gun? Not gonna work on me."

"Oh, I think you'll find it will." Teeth flash in her smile. "Salt rounds." She gives a satisfied shrug. "You hear a thing or two when the Winchester brothers cross your path."

Ruby considers the gun with a new wariness. "Yeah?" she says. Her eyes don't leave the slender fingers curled around the trigger. Salt won't kill her—won't even hurt as bad as some of the stuff she's gone through in Hell—but she certainly doesn't  _like_  it. "What else have you heard?"

"Oh, this and that." Expensive-looking heels click against the cement floor as she takes one small step forward, then another. She motions with the gun. "Not much of anything important...One thing did catch my ear, though." The cocksure curve of her smile provokes a wave of cold apprehension in Ruby's stomach. "Something about a demon who claims to know how to break a demon deal?"

Ruby swallows, smiles, talks fast. "Oh," she says. "That. Well, you can't believe everything you hear, can you?"

"You are Ruby, then?" Her eyes flick up and down Ruby's body. Inexplicably, Ruby feels a sudden rush of uncertainty about her current vessel. Inexplicably because it's a great vessel: it's got long legs, long, soft blond hair, and one hell of a nice face.

She squares her shoulders. "I might be."

The woman nods sharply. "Good. I'll make you a new deal."

"Nu-uh. No thanks. I've been outta that business for centuries. Gets real old real fast, deal-making."

That smile doesn't waver. "I think you'll want to hear my offer."

Ruby presses her lips into a curt smile. With this woman in front of the door, she's got no way of checking whether the demons who'd been heckling her are still out there. Lots of vicious name-calling from that lot, but killing them and dealing with their vessels would've been more tedious than hiding out. She breathes a quick sigh. "Yeah, all right. But make it quick."

"Good. Here's what I propose: You get me out of my deal, and I'll help you out with whatever—" she waves a hand "—demon-y stuff it is you do. I help you, but I get to stay human."

"Not good enough, sweetheart." Ruby rights herself from where she's been leaning against the wall and steps forward. She'd take a horde of demons over this drivel any day.

"Ah ah ah," the woman says. "You haven't heard me out." Her smile is silk and wine and promises. Ruby crosses her arms. "Very soon," the woman says, "I will be in possession of a certain gun. I've just received a phone call from its owners; they'll be expecting me shortly. Now, if you help me, I will work with you, and you will live. If you don't help me, well." A smile, a shrug. "You'll experience the effects of that gun firsthand. Tell me, have you heard of Samuel Colt?"

Ruby's blood—well, the vessel's blood that she only keeps pumping for appearances—runs cold. Her mouth feels dry. She licks her lips, swallows, shifts her weight. "How much time do you have?"

The woman narrows her eyes. "Why?"

Ruby thinks fast. "The spell—the one to break your deal? It takes some time to work," she lies. "If your meet-cute with the Hellhounds is in a couple of hours, there's nothing I can do for you."

"I have longer than that."

Ruby clenches her jaw. "How long?"

"Long enough," the woman insists.

There is quiet in the crappy bathroom as Ruby thinks. A truck grumbles past outside. Shoes slap the pavement; the bells on the gas station door tinkle as it's opened.

"Fine," Ruby says. She uncrosses her arms. "I'll help you."

The gun isn't lowered, but the woman looks pleased. "Excellent," she says. "I hoped you would come around. If you'll just come with me..." She leads the way out of the bathroom; Ruby trails behind with some reluctance. The demons from earlier appear to have gone; they walk unhassled to a small, sleek car.

"I'm Bela, by the way," the woman says smoothly as she unlocks the car. She slips into the driver's seat, and Ruby climbs into the passenger's. The gun is still pointed in her direction. "Don't bother trying anything."

Bela starts the car; Ruby turns to stare vacantly out the window.

This certainly wasn't how she expected her day to go.

Now she's got an indeterminate amount of time—maybe months, maybe days—to figure out how the hell to get someone out of a demon deal. And if she can't? She's dead.

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://jodyquills.tumblr.com/post/99341285094/for-rubyappreciationweek-day-3-rubys)


End file.
